The Demon's War, The Girl's Heart
by doomhammer828
Summary: A battle between Asgard and Riviera ensues over the death of Hector, Love story between Fia and Original Character Vol Rate and comment if you want.
1. Chapter 1: General of War

The Demon's War, The Girl's Heart

A Riviera Fanfic that (once again) stars an Original Character (His name is Vol) who falls in love with Fia, also there is a sort of Asgard Vs. Elendia story going on as well. I do not own any of the characters from Riviera (except my Original Character Vol). This Fanfic is rated Mature for violence, and mature sexual themes (not immediately but eventually).

--Intro--

There was once a great war between the Gods and angels of Asgard and the demons of Utgard, the two fought continually until the Grim Angels (divine messengers of the gods) came and instituted The Retribution which destroyed the island of Utgard and sealed the demons and the gods away for a long time to come.

Then many years pass until the demons return however they, without a leader, wandered aimlessly, killing all those whom they met along their path. So in retaliation the seven magi who were entrusted with the safeguarding of Asgard sent two Grim Angels to fight them, Ledah whose diviner was named Lorelei and Ein who wielded the diviner Einherjar.

The two Angels were seperated from one another, Ein then met many new friends who helped him along his journey, Fia a healer, Lina an archer, Serene an Arc, and Cierra the witch, who aided him in trying to dispel the demons from the land. However they learned of the purpose behind the Retribution and they went after the being who was truly orchestrating everything, one of the seven magi Hector. Using the souls of Sprites his subordinate the Grim Angel Malice had killed, he brought forth the ultimate being of destruction Seth.

After defeating Hector and Seth Ein and co. had thought they would have a bit of rest. However the seven magi, unaware of Hector's plotting, saw this as an attack against Asgard by the Sprites and have begun amassing an army to fight them ever since. However as fate would have it the nearly harmless Sprites weren't to be their only opponent. Because while Seth was being destroyed a being that they thought had been sealed was ressurested inside of a man whom was seemingly an invisible spectator to the entire mess. A seemingly innocent man who called himself Vol.

--Chapter 1: General of War--

--Yggdrasil, just before The Maze of Shadow's appears--

--Vol--

Vol walked through the forest like areas of Yggdrasil, he was wandering through here because he felt a voice within him call out that it wanted to go here for some reason or another. Vol was on the outside a far from simple, he had bushy brown hair that he left uncombed and just let flow around his skin was white but not pale and his eyes shown a deep sensual scarlet red, he wasn't exactly buff per say but he certainly wasn't scrawny, his arms and legs were long, his hands and feet (although not huge) were kinda big as well. He was clothed in black pants and a black shirt with red lines in the shape of a spider on the front.

Vol continued down a pathway made of beautiful limestone like material, to his either side were large trees in the bloom of spring, Vol was heading towards one of the Aquariums that protected the being that resided here in Yggdrasil, Ursula the overseer of the Sprites lived in Yggdrasil protected also by the Cefiro which are almost like demonic boduguards for the people of Yggdrasil, however they do not distinguish friend or foe.

Vol approches the gate leading to the Aquarium thinking it will be heavily guarded he takes out one of the three weapons he'd been carrying with him, he'd been carrying an ancient (but dormant) weapon called Fanelia, the sword that he was going to use Archeron, and a large purple sword almost in the shape of a lightning bolt, so with Archeron in hand Vol ascended the steps toward the Aquarium.

Vol hadn't just come here on the whim of some inner voice although that was some of the case, when Vol was a child he had been found lying on the ground in a forest near a village called Elendia, while he was there he had befriended a girl whose name was Fia, and fell in love with her. When he was forced to leave the village the two promised to see each other again, and Vol once he stood at steps to Yggdrasil sensed that Fia was indeed inside. So Vol continued up the steps toward the Aquarium.

Once he arrived he found the Aquarium was destroyed, the large crystal's shards were scattered across the ground and the life water inside flowed around them. Also scattered around the ground were black feathers. Vol sensed some kind of life coming from the feathers on the ground, it was faint but still there.

Vol sheathed Archeron and drew the purple sword from it's sheath on his back, for reasons unbeknowst to him at the time a spell to bring esscence into life started running through his head and the name of the purple sword came back to him.

"Awaken this beings power, bring it back to this world, Awaken it Nebiros" the sword Nebiros glowed with an immense power and a dark red light, Vol stabbed the sword on the ground in the center of the feathers upon which the dark light shot outwards from the blade and encased all the feathers that were strewn upon the ground, upon which the feathers, encased in that dark light, came together and in their place a black and red fire floated.

The fire opened revealing the being within it, he was tall with a pale face and large wavy yellow hair, he had brown eyes and a matching colored tunic with a scarlet red cape and a white sash, he also had large black wings and in his hand he held a large red spear. Slowly the being opened it's eyes.

--Ledah--

Ledah opened his eyes expecting to see the afterlife all he saw was a man standing before him in the place where he had been killed by Malice. Ledah looked around and saw that it was indeed the place he died.

"Are you alright" the man asked.

"Yes i'll be ok" Ledah answered, "But who are you"

The man chuckled slightly, "I could ask you the same question but i'll answer first" the man stood up, "My name is Vol" he reached out his hand, "i am Ledah" Ledah shook his hand and stood up. "I'm in you debt Vol" Vol shook his head, "No really it's fine" Vol responded. "So Vol what are you doing here in Yggdrasil?" Ledah questioned, Vol looked up ahead of the path "I'm here because i think someone i love is in here somewhere, and..." he looked down to what looked like a diviner in his hand! "This sword, Nebiros is it's name, we have something to do here in Yggdrasil" he had a puzzled look on his face suggesting that he didn't exactly know what that thing was but was doing it anyway.

Ledah straightened up and held his diviner Lorelei beside him. "Then allow me to help you, i'll become you're bodyguard and lead you through this land" Ledah offered, Vol shook his head in acceptance, "Alright if you so wish" Vol answered, so the two walked forth towards Ursula's lair.

A couple of minutes later Vol and Ledah came across four harpy type Cefiro, Ledah readied Lorelei and Vol unsheathed Archeron, Ledah wondered for a moment why Vol wouldn't use that sword Nebiros, it looked like a diviner but Vol didn't have any wings so unless he was like Ein that meant he had to have stolen the diviner! Although he doubted it he kept it as a side thought in his head as they fought.

Ledah leapt into action first as he flew into the sky to get the first harpy creature, the harpy tried slashing at him with her claws but Ledah blocked with the end of his spear then brought it upward slicing the harpy in half. The next one attcked Vol, it came down dive bombing at him, it's terrible screach hounding through the air, Vol side-stepped and avoided the attack coming behind the harpy. He leaped forth and sliced through the harpy he dodged and the third one which came to try to help it's friend. Ledah finished off the last harpy and the two continued on their journey.

Along the way Ledah questioned Vol further about his reasons for trekking through Yggdrasil while the Cefiro were around, "Well" Vol began, "i sorta already told you i'm here to save Fia, and uncover why Nebiros dragged me here" Vol finished. "Why did you have to leave Elendia" Ledah asked, "Well..." Vol began but was cut off by an ambush of Cefiro.

There were four female vampire type Cefiro, who were being led by a mage and his dragon. Ledah jumped into the fray but a blast from the dragon knocked him backwards and against a rock, "Stop" Vol yelled, the Cefiro continued to advance, "Oh yeah the Cefiro aren't actually demons" Vol remarked, but before Ledah had a chance to wonder what that meant he saw something horrifying nearby.

Nearby two sprites were being cut to pieces by warrior angels, dressed in white tunics and wielding large swords warrior angels were the basic infantry of Asgard! Vol turned to the angels "Stop that what are you doing" he screamed, the angels turned and attcked the Cefiro, after killing them they turned towards Ledah. "Grim Angel if that person that you're traveling with is a sprite terminate him immediately" Ledah was shocked at such a request, "Sir, by order of the seven magi, for the killing of the magi Hector the sprites are to killed..." "Stop" Vol cut in.

Vol drew Nebiros out and a mysterious black and red glow emanated from both him and the sword. "Nebiros, shield down" as Vol said this there was a flash of light that partially blinded Ledah until he heard a yell. Ledah opened his eyes and saw that one of the two angels was cut in four pieces on the ground his blood flowing everywhere, then Ledah looked toward Vol. He had two black wings coming out his back which also had red lines like veins pulsating on them.

"My name is Volsados Dementium, i am one of the angels who instituted the first Retribution, upon which i reincarnated to escape my sins, i then found out i was the reincarnation of the king of the demons, so if the people of Asgard wish war tell them the demons of Riviera shall be their opponents." At that the angel left returning for Asgard.

Now the stage was set, two powers were about to go war with the sprites caught in the middle, forced to choose a side, Now Ein and co. were going to have to choose to help the ones who have hurt them in the past or the ones hurting them now...

To be continued in Chapter 2...


	2. Chapter 2: The Way it all ends

The Demon's War, The Girl's Heart Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters from Riviera (except the ones i made)

FanFic rated Mature

Sorry that it took so long i've been busy with school (Thesis projects are a bitch)

From this point the actual story begins (:

--Chapter 2: The way it all ends--

--Elendia, about 2 months after Hector's defeat--

--Fia--

It was a darkly beautiful night in Elendia, the town where Ein and his companions lived, despite the fact that it was late night Fia was doing laundry in Undine Springs. Fia was around average height and she wore a white top and a green bottom rimmed with white frills, she had brown eyes and long emerald green hair with a emerald green bow at the top. Once finished with the laundry she picked it up and started to leave.

As she approached the house she and everyone else lived in she saw figures moving in the Grove of Repose. No one in the village comes out this late for fear the demons are still alive. Fia dropped th laundry in the house and went upstairs to grab her weapon. When she grabbed it she noticed another rapier on the ground in her closet, it looked the same as hers but the hilt had a large suncoming out the left side. She grabbed both weapons and ran outside.

As Fia arrived at the Grove she hid behind a tree and watched as the winged figures conversed.

"There are lots of Sprites here, if we just burn the village it'll be a more efficient use of our time" the first one said. "Agreed" the other three replied. Fia was shocked to hear this but before she could jump out and attack a beam of light illuminated the attackers.

They were clad in white robes with bronze breastplates and had large white wings.

"They're Angels" Fia thought, she started to go back to warn the village but as she was she saw a small black ember floating through the sky, as the angels started to leave then more figures jumped from the trees, the figures that jumped from the trees were demons.

Demons jumped out from behind the trees surrounding the angels, the demons jumped forth wielding large swords and immediately began battleing the angels, swords clashed between angels and demons cuts were made, blood was spilt, and bodies fell after a couple of seconds two of the angels and one demon were dead but as the last angel was still primed and ready the demons stopped fell into a defensive stance and spread out allowing another into the clearing.

A man walked into the clearing whom Fia believed she knew somewhere, he had bushy brown hair that he left uncombed and just let flow around his skin was white but not pale and his eyes shown a deep sensual scarlet red, he wasn't exactly buff per say but he certainly wasn't scrawny, his arms and legs were long, his hands and feet (although not huge) were kinda big as well. He was clothed in black pants and a black shirt with red lines in the shape of a spider on the front.

"You must be the new demon king Vol" the angel said, Vol shook his head yes,

"The killing of Sprites will not be allowed under my rule" Vol said. Vol drew what looked like a diviner from a sheath on his back and swung at the angel slicing it in half. Fia started running towards the center of town while trying to remember where she had seen Vol before. As she was memories started flashing through her mind.

She saw herself when she was ten about 7 years ago, grandfather was nursing a boy back to health that he had found unconcious in the forest nearby, he was found with a bunch of swords as well and one of them was just like the diviner Vol had...

As she reached the town she saw that angels were attacking the town, and Ein and everyone were fighting desprately against the angels. Suddenly behind her Vol and the demons appeared.

"Everyone attack the angels, make sure no one is hurt" Vol shouted, the demons obeyed and went forward into the town.

Vol came up to Fia hesitating for a moment "Don't worry no one will be hurt" he whispered. The demons rushed in but soon became targets of both the angels and the sprites. Vol drew his blade and spread large black wings with rippling red viens and flew towards the battleground.

Fia watched as Vol sped forward to help his demons, Fia started to run but someone grabbed her shoulder stopping her "He doesn't want you to get hurt" said a familiar voice, she turned around to see Ledah! But before she could question seeing the Grim Angel alive and well again, a flaming arrow almost hit them, Ledah released his grip reaching for his diviner and Fia used this time to run to the town to help save it.

When Fia entered the fray she saw Vol fighting against the waves of angels pushing them out of the town and towards the forest. Fia ran up and started helping when Ledah came up and held her back. "It's alright we can handle this for a little while." "Tell me" Fia asked "Why are the demons helping us"?

Ledah answered "Because Vol is their leader now and he wants them to help save Riviera, after Hector was killed the magi decided it was a direct attack on Asgard by the people of Riviera and now have made hunting the sprites their top priority" Ledah continued "Vol reincarnated me and asked me to help him save the sprites, all he wants is peace and with him as the leader we may just accomplish that" Ledah finished.

"Then i'll help you" Fia said. She looked back and Ein and everyone where staring back, "Let's go then" Ledah and some demons escorted her into the forest. "Where are we going?" Fia asked, "We need to get you to the demon head base at Lacrima Castle, Vol requested we do this if you decided to help us" Fia left with them into the forest.

Little did they know that this was seen to be kidnapping by the people of Elendia, and that Ein, Lina, Serene, Cierra, and Rose were being sent to Lacrima Castle to reobtain her.

And so the war began...

To be continued in Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3: Attack on Lacrima Castle Pt1

The Demon's War, The Girl's Heart CH 3

Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters from Riviera (except the ones i made)

FanFic rated Mature

--Chapter 3: Attack on Lacrima Castle Part 1--

--Lacrima Castle--

--Ein--

Ein and his companions stepped out from the magic circle and onto Rosalina island which beheld Lacrima Castle which they were supposed to take back from the demons while also finding Fia whom according to the village leader had been kidnapped by demons. Ein looked around at his companions Ein himself had short brown hair and was dressed in shirt and pants with a couple of capes hanging off the back, Lina who had been Fia's good friend for a long time had blonde hair seperated into two long strands going down each side who wore a yellowish shirt with a brown vest and a black skirt, Serene who was the sole survivor of the Arc clan had purple hair and black wings and a one-piece purple skirt, Cierra was the witch of the group and had long red hair with an equally red sleeveless dress rimmed with black lines on the top and bottom. Rosalina Island itself had once been home to the Arcs however after a previous demon takeover they were killed now leaveing Serene as the sole survivor.

Rosalina Island was mostly forest. Large green trees spotted the earth and glistening green herbs covered the rocks all around the area. In the middle of the island lay the extensive Lacrima Castle, a large stone archway introduced the bridge leading to the main entrance but besides that there were also many spires rising from the corners of the tower. The gray rock glistened in the moonlight.

Ein, Serene, Cierra, Lina, and Rose approached the front gate. "This is scary" Lina remarked. "I know Lina but we need to find Fia" Ein responded. Lina put on her best tough face and continued the approach. "I know" Lina responded quietly. As they got to the front gate they looked around. The sides of the front archway had large gargolye statues sticking out of the water. Lina shuddered and Cierra put a reassuring hand on her back saying. "It's alright, the only way that they could harm us is if they were monsters in disguise" she said. just then the four statues broke apart and four voluptous female vampires wielding large scythes stood in their way, Cierra giggled at the spectacle "What are you giggleing about!" Serene shouted, Cierra responded "I'm just appreciating the irony", Ein rolled his eyes and drew his diviner Einherjar and he and his friends prepared for battle. "We're coming Fia" Ein whispered.

--Fia--

Fia had been escorted by Ledah and some demons to their homebase at Lacrima Castle. Once she got there a group of vampires gave her a large black dress to change into. Once she did she looked in the mirror at how she looked. The dress was a deep black color with red lace trimmings along the cuffs and bottom rim. The room in which she was told to wait for Vol was the "master suite" of Lacrima Castle. There is a large circular bed up against the east wall, it has a large wooden frame upon which lies a mattress made of cotton, the sheets were white like snow however the covers were scarlet like Vol's eyes, the large crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling provided light for the room, their was also a large window with a large duskly orange drape.

Fia waited until Ledah came in, she was still quite surprised to see him alive and well again considering how she, Ein, Serene, Cierra, and Lina had killed him in a battle within Yggdrasil while he was still working with Asgard only a couple of months ago.

"Where's Vol" she asked, "He used a lot of power during the last battle so he's going to have to rest for a while" Ledah replied. Just then a group of gladiator type demons carried him in and dropped him onto the bed. Vol was fast asleep breathing softly. The demons left the room and soon after Ledah followed suit. When everyone had left Fia was left alone with the sleeping Vol. As she looked at him her mind wandered back to the time when she and Vol had been teenagers living in Elendia. The day that suddenly popped into her mind was the day that grandfather had ordered Vol to leave the village for reasons that at the time he wouldn't disclose but of course now Fia knew that he had done it because he knew that Vol had demonic power and wanted him away from the sprites. But at the time Fia hadn't wanted to accept the idea of her dear friend having to leave the village, at that time she saw Vol off it was just the two of them at the entrance to the forest where he had been found unconcious in the first place. Vol had just given her a rapier with a sun like ornament coing out of the left side of the hilt but before he walked away he looked at Fia and said "Don't worry, i promise we'll see each other again" as he said that he leaned forward and kissed Fia. After they broke the kiss he sealed her memories away, at the request of the elder, until they saw each other again.

She still remembered the soft, sweet, almost erotic feeling of his lips against hers, the sweet taste of apple washing down her throat, the newly released memories washed through her mind. But Fia's dream sequence was broken when she heard demons outside screaming that there was an attack. Ledah burst into the room, "What's going on" Fia asked, Ledah replied "An attack, quickly we're going to take you to the top spire and we'll hold up there until Vol awakens or reinforcements arrive". Fia looked over at Vol who was sleeping soundly on the bed and unbeknownst to him the demon world was crashing around him. "Wake up soon" Fia begged silently to him as she, Ledah, and a group of demons made their way to the top spire.

--Ein--

Ein and his friends continued through Lacrima Castle's courtyard, after being attacked by demons at the front gate the amount of attacks just kept increasing. Ein and friends continued through Lacrima Castle, around the Castle they saw a hot spring, an armory, a ballroom, and many other rooms and halls all of which were lit by candles and had beautiful decorations all around. One room that they saw seemed to be the master bedroom. Ein and his companions continued upwards toward the top spire. Once they arrived at the top spire they saw Ledah and Fia surrounded by a group of demons.

"Ein?" Fia said. "Fia" Ein breathed a sign of relief. But as they went into the room outside the top spire angels were gathering in a cloud formation. "What's going on?" Ein asked, just then behind them burst in a man with large black wings with pulsing red veins and scarlet red eyes....

To be continued in Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4: Attack on Lacrima Castle Pt2

The Demon's War, The Girl's Heart CH 4

Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters from Riviera (except the ones i made)

FanFic rated Mature

Mythological Refrences:

NebirosGrand Marquis of Hell.

UbellurisHittite mountain God

--Chapter 4: Attack on Lacrima Castle Part 2--

--Lacrima Castle--

--Fia--

After Ein burst into the room Fia and the rest of the demons heard angels gathering outside behind them. But then Vol burst through the doors and into the room, standing behind Ein's party which effectively trapped both main parties on both sides. "Vol!" Fia shouted excited to see he was still well, Vol looked over at Fia and smiled obviously grateful to see her alive as she was to see him. He raised his diviner into an attack stance and asked "Who are you?" pointing towards Ein and the gang. Ein responded by raising his diviner in the same fashion and saying "We're Fia's friends come to rescue her" the rest of his party went into an attack ready stance as well at those words.

"Save Me?" thought Fia to herself, then she realized that her grandfather must have assumed the angels were trying to kill the demons that had showed up and assumed that Vol had taken her away. Fia wasn't the least bit surprised by her grandfathers actions against Vol as it was he who had him leave all those years ago any way. Fia drew the rapier Vol had given her all those years ago and stood at the ready. Seeing the braveness of their leaders girlfriend while they just stood there afraid of enemies of both sides of them gave the demons their morale again and they all took an attack ready stance half of the group facing the angels outside with Ledah as the lead, and the other half facing Ein's group with Fia as the lead.

Rose and Cierra started attacking the demons in Fia's group first. Cierra shot fireballs into the demon group incinerating some of the gladiator demons quickly however Fia hoped they could handle themselves as the more pressing problem was Rose who while weilding claws was beggining to attack the vampires who were trying leave through the window to Ledah fight off the angels outside. Fia's sword clashed with Rose's claws, Rose jumped back looking surprised at the fact that Fia was fighting alongside the demons. Fia rushed forward swinging her sword forward toward Rose, Rose blocked her first swing and parried a second follow-up swing. Fia stumbled backwards and falls, suddenly an angel from the outside swooped in cornering Fia. Fia's sword gave off an orange glow and the sun ornament on the hilt enlarged itself to a small full sun ornament that rested on the blade, Fia almost stopped mid-swing but kept going and the sun launched itself from the blade though still attached by a thin silver cord it sped outward toward the angel finally striking it in the chest. At which point it glowed and the angel exploded into a large amount of orange sparks and the sun retracted back to the blade.

--Vol--

Vol began battle with the Grim Angel that Fia had called "Ein", using Nebiros he clashed blades with Ein's diviner the two stood there pushing each others diviner against the other one. Eventually Vol jumped backward and while Ein stumbled on himself jumped forward into a horizantal slice, Ein jumped back but not fast enough to avoid the sword, Nebiros cut into Ein's chest, it wasn't that big of a cut nor was it deep but it still bled and by the way Ein whinced Vol knew it still hurt. Vol jumped back into a readied stance and rushed forward toward Ein. Ein blocked the next slash from his blade. Vol dodged away before Ein could follow up with another salsh but just then he felt a deep pang of pain swell through his right shoulder, he looked and found that he had just been struck by an arrow shot by the young looking one with blonde hair. He pulled the arrow out and dropped it to the floor, the bleeding luckily wasn't to severe and he was sure it would heal quickly. Then the Arc rushed at him brandishing a scythe, he dodged her blows trying to find where his grim angel opponent was in the crowd. Just then the few left over angels including one grim angel burst into the room interrupting the battles going on between all the different people.

"Dammit" Vol said, the lower angels were quickly slaughtered by Ledah and the vampires who came from behind to finish off their prey but they also brought 4 archangels and a grim angel who weilded a large brown mace like diviner. "Demon King Vol!" he shouted for your very exsistence and the attempted protection of the sprites who Asgard have deemed dangerous and to be terminated you shall fall today by the hands of me and my diviner Ubelluris" he yelled he started to run at Vol but was struck by an arrow in the thigh by the little blonde headed one. "Ow Dammit" he yelled, the little blonde one spoke back "Hey what did you say about the sprites" she was obviously trying to sound menacing but her squeaky voice prevented that. "The sprites are to be killed for the murder of lord Hector" he shouted. "Enough" Vol said back, he raised Nebiros and a soft reddish-black glow started to envelop the sword, "Memento Mori" he shouted as a crimson black lightning burst forth from the blade blasting the grim angel, and he burst into reddish-black shards that once they fell to the ground dissolved into thin air. At that all sprite and demon parties decided to take a truce for now so everything could be explained and they could rest and treat their wounds at the castle that night. That night the fates of all involved would change forever.

To be continued in Ch. 5


End file.
